Many machine-to-machine (M2M) devices (such as tracking devices and personal trackers) and portable user devices (voice/data devices such as smartphones, portable personal computers (PCs), and tablets) currently have the ability to switch between cellular technology and satellite technology to ensure network connectivity. By default, most of these devices are initially configured by manufacturers to use cellular connectivity as it is generally more economical. The devices will switch to the more costly satellite service only when there are gaps in cellular network coverage and/or when the cellular network is unavailable.
Despite technological improvements, there are still situations where the handover between cellular and satellite is not smooth and service is not guaranteed. In some instances, there may be network section delays or delays in acquisition of the satellite signal. This potential interruption in connectivity cannot always be tolerated in certain applications and services involving the devices. Further, the default configuration of cellular first and the satellite does not make sense for deployments of devices in high risk regions where the cellular connectivity is known to be unreliable (such as military risk zones, remote areas, and areas with bad weather).
Therefore, there is a need for greater flexibility in configuring M2M and portable user devices for different communication modes.